Goya no Machiawase
to utwór skomponowany przez Shuntarō a wykonywany przez Hello Sleepwalkers, który jest openingiem anime Noragami. Tekst Romaji= dangan kometa shoujuu wo boku wa katate ni motte iru furueta kimi no irubasho he ashi wo hayame mukatte iru CHIKUTAKU hari* wa CHIKUTAKU aseru kokoro wo sekashita dake CHIKUTAKU hari wa CHIKUTAKU todomaru kehai mo naku susunde iku dare no ondo mo nai heya de hiekitta te wo nobashiteru fusaida boku no iru basho wa dare ni mo wakaranai CHIKUTAKU hari wa CHIKUTAKU to owari to hajimari no sakaime CHIKUTAKU hari wa CHIKUTAKU to subete kasanatta heikou shite boku wa matte ita waraeru hodo no kanashimi wo heikou shite boku wa matte ita namida suru hodo no koufuku mo dare no ondo mo nai heya de hiekitta te wo nobashiteru fusaida boku no iru basho wa dare ni mo wakaranai CHIKUTAKU CHIKUTAKU to damashi damashi no hibi wo CHIKUTAKU CHIKUTAKU to susumanai boku wo CHIKUTAKU hari wa CHIKUTAKU to semetateru you ni CHIKUTAKU hari wa CHIKUTAKU to subete kasanatta heikou shite boku wa matte ita usugurai heya hitorikiri heikou shite boku wa matte ita DOA wo keyaburu sono oto wo heikou shite boku wa matte ita usugurai heya hitorikiri heikou shite boku wa matte ita mou osoreru koto wa nai yo dangan kometa shoujuu wo motte kataku tozasareta DOA wo keyabutta suitsuita juukou ga hanete kinou no boku wo tsuranuita oyasumi sono zetsubou wo uketotte ashita he no boku wa aruki hajimeta mata konya machiawase you |-| Kanji= 弾丸込めた小銃を僕は片手に持っている 震えた君のいる場所へ足を早め向かっている チクタク針はチクタクと 焦る心を急かしただけ チクタク針はチクタクと 留まる気配もなく進んでいく 誰の温度もない部室で 冷え切った手を伸ばしてる 塞いだ僕のいる場所は 誰にもわからない チクタク針はチクタクと 終わりと始まりの境目 チクタク針はチクタクと 全て重なった 閉口して僕は待っていた 笑えるほどの悲しみを 閉口して僕は待っていた 涙するほどの幸福も 誰の温度もない部室で 冷え切った手を伸ばしてる 塞いだ僕のいる場所は 誰にもわからない チクタクチクタクと 騙し騙しの日々を チクタクチクタクと 進まない僕を チクタク針はチクタクと 責め立てるように チクタク針はチクタクと 全て重なって 閉口して僕は待っていた 薄暗い部屋一人きり 閉口して僕は待っていた ドアを蹴破るその音を 閉口して僕は待っていた 薄暗い部屋一人きり 閉口して僕は待っていた もう怖れることはないよ 弾丸込めた小銃を持って 固く閉ざされたドアを蹴破った 吸い付いた銃口が跳ねて昨日の僕を貫いた おやすみその絶望を受け取って 明日への僕は歩き始めた また今夜待ち合わせよう |-| Angielski= I’m holding a fully-loaded rifle in one hand Running as fast as I can to the place where you are trembling Tick-tock; the neddle is going tick-tock It is only making my already impatient heart to hurry Tick-tock; the neddle is going tick-tock (I’m) moving forward without any indication of stopping In a room without anyone’s warmth (I’m) stretching out my frozen hand The place for me which is blocked up now Nobody understands Tick-tock; the neddle is going tick-tock The boundary between the end and the beginning Tick-tock; the neddle is going tick-tock Everything has piled up here I was waiting dumb-founded Sadness so big that (I) wanted to laugh at it I was waiting dumb-founded Happiness so big that (I) wanted to cry In a room without anyone’s warmth I’m stretching out my frozen hand The place for me which is blocked up now Nobody understands Tick-tock; Tick-tock Days full of deceiving and deceiving Tick-tock; Tick-tock Me, who is not moving forward Tick-tock; the neddle is going tick-tock As though it is urging me Tick-tock; the neddle is going tick-tock Everything has piled up here I was waiting dumb-founded Alone in a dim room I was waiting dumb-founded The sound of the door being kicked open I was waiting dumb-founded Alone in a dim room I was waiting dumb-founded There is nothing to fear anymore Holding a fully-loaded rifle I kicked open the firmly shut door Breaking the struck muzzle I got past the ‘me’ from yesterday Goodnight; accepting this despair I started walking towards tomorrow Let’s meet up again tonight Postacie w kolejności pojawiania się *Yato *Mayu *Tenjin *Tsuyu *Kofuku *Daikoku *Bishamonten *Tsuguha (forma boskiego oręża) *Kazuma *Kuraha *Nora *Rabō (od odcinka 8)Począwszy od odcinka 8, Rabō pojawia się wraz z Norą *Hiyori Iki *Yukine *Karuha (forma boskiego oręża) *Kazuha (forma boskiego oręża) *Kinuha (forma boskiego oręża) Uwagi Video thumb|left|420px en:Overnight Appointment Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Opening